Famille Potter : les dix moments les plus importants de leurs vies !
by Mlle Millie
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sur la famille de Harry : James, Lily, Ginny, et ses enfants, tous des Potter... Soit autant de personnes que l'on ne peut pas oublier. Venez lire ici les dix moments les plus importants de leurs vies, résumés en 100 mots chacun ! One-Shot Bonus au 61ème chapitre !
1. James-Naissance

_L'envie m'a soudain pris d'écrire un petit recueil de Drabbles sur chacun des membres de la famille Potter (Harry excepté). Dix Drabbles, donc, par personnage. Voici le premier, sur James ;)_

**_Disclaimer :Tous ces personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._**

* * *

Lynn serra son nouveau-né contre elle. Son cadeau, son trésor… Un don du Ciel. Âgés de cinquante ans, elle et son mari n'auraient jamais pensé connaître ce bonheur… Dan entra dans la chambre et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un serment fut silencieusement échangé entre eux : jamais leur fils chéri ne manquerait de quoi que ce soit. Leur grand âge ne les empêcherait pas de le combler.

-Merci Merlin, merci, murmura Dan. Et merci à toi d'être là, James.

Lynn sourit en entendant le prénom que son mari avait choisi. «_Que Dieu favorise_…»

* * *

_C'était la naissance de James... Et vous avez la signification de son prénom !_

_Prochain drabble demain je pense, à mon avis le rythme sera d'un par jour ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et s'il y a un moment précis que vous voulez lire, faites-le moi savoir !_


	2. James-Premier Balai

_Le deuxième drabble, toujours sur James ;)_

* * *

James déballa fébrilement le paquet, puis resta ébahi devant pendant de longues secondes, soudainement intimidé par son cadeau. Un balai…

-Vous aviez dit que j'étais trop jeune, fit-il avec une petite moue.

-Nous voulions juste attendre tes quatre ans pour te l'offrir, mon cœur. Tu sais bien que Papa et moi ne te refusons jamais rien… Tu es trop adorable pour cela, trésor.

James s'avança, décidant de ne plus bouder son magnifique cadeau. Il se répétait dans sa tête les paroles de sa mère. Effectivement, il avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était bien normal... N'était-il pas exceptionnel ?

* * *

_Important sur deux points : tout d'abord, c'est le premier balai de James ! Or, James et le Quidditch, c'est tout une histoire... Et ensuite, il est à un âge où il réalise qu'il obtient très facilement ce qu'il veut..._

_Je sais qu'il existe des balais pour des enfants plus jeunes (Harry a eu son premier à un an) mais bon, entre eux deux il y a presque vingt ans d'écart, donc ça n'existait pas forcément à l'époque de James, et puis je voulais qu'il soit à un âge où il comprend qu'il est pourri gâté ^^ !_

_A demaaain _


	3. James-Rencontres

-Tu sais, dit James en se tournant vers Sirius, je crois qu'on est de lointains cousins…

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Sirius, le visage illuminé. Alors… tu t'en fiches que j'ai de la famille à Serpentard ?

-Je n'aime pas les Serpentards, mais toi, tu es différent.

-Je ne veux surtout pas être dans la même maison que Servilus.

James hocha la tête. Le visage de la fille qui accompagnait l'insupportable vermine lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

-Qui était cette fille, à ton avis ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, visiblement peu affecté. James, quant à lui, ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_C'était juste après que Rogue et Lily aient quitté le compartiment, dans le Poudlard Express... James n'est pas encore amoureux (sauf si vous tenez à ce qu'il le soit), mais il a quand même remarqué Lily..._


	4. James-Animagus

_Je sais que je poste ces drabbles plus tôt d'habitude mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin... En tout cas, le voici ;)_

* * *

Il ressentait tout ce qu'il croyait connaître par cœur différemment. Le vent ne l'agressait plus, mais l'aidait à avancer, de plus en plus vite, l'herbe lui servait d'amortisseur, et de base pour mieux redémarrer, les bruits de la forêt lui parvenaient tous distinctement, et le ciel semblait le guider…

Ses muscles puissants l'emportaient des dizaines de mètres plus loin à chaque bond. Un grand chien noir vint le rejoindre, et ils retournèrent ensemble vers leurs amis. Remus semblait plus heureux que jamais, et Peter les regardait d'un air admiratif. C'était ce qui comptait le plus au monde : ses amis.


	5. James-Lily

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se produisait. Lily Evans venait de l'embrasser. Après tout ce temps… Deux ans qu'il l'implorait de reconsidérer son opinion vis-à-vis de lui. Mais six ans qu'il l'avait remarquée, dans le Poudlard Express, lors de leur première rentrée…

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi, James ?

Elle avait presque l'air moqueuse, maintenant. De toute façon, que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? _Sa_ Lily voulait enfin de lui… Et il espérait que c'était pour un long moment.

-Je ne sais pas, Evans, répondit-il en tentant de rester sérieux. J'ai bien envie de refuser autant de fois que toi…

* * *

_Ils sortent enfin ensemble :) Un grand pas vers Harry..._


	6. James-Combat

Un hurlement retentit et Bellatrix Lestrange éclata de rire. Puis soudain… Le froid se répandit, mais il n'était pas lié à la présence des Détraqueurs, cette fois.

Voldemort leur faisait face, et les combattants prirent panique. Beaucoup transplanèrent, mais James ne pouvait pas les imiter…

-Lily ! brailla-t-il.

Par Merlin, mais où était-elle ?

-Haha, tu croyais vraiment m'avoir, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'écria Bellatrix.

Lily lui lança un dernier sort, puis apercevant James, se rua vers lui, et ils transplanèrent ensemble.

-J'étais super inquiet ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Et moi, je suis furieuse de ne pas avoir pu lui régler son compte.

* * *

_Ce drabble n'est pas vraiment centré sur James, mais le trouve tout de même important, parce qu'il réunit plein d'éléments : son appartenance à l'Ordre, son courage, son amour pour Lily... D'ailleurs j'aime trop (oui, je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit... Et alors ? C'est Lily qui parle, pas moi ;p ) sa réplique. James inquiet, mais elle, elle rage parce qu'elle a pas envoyé Bellatrix en enfer(c'est le rôle de Molly, ça) xD_

_A demaaain_


	7. James-Mariage

Ce jour était parfait. Malgré la guerre, malgré le deuil, malgré Voldemort, le jour que James attendait depuis si longtemps était arrivé… Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et cet évènement resterait discret, mais tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient là.

Sirius lui donna un coup de coude, et James se retourna pour admirer la mariée, plus belle que jamais.

Lily était magnifique.

Ils respiraient le bonheur, tous les trois, et James était sûr que cela se ressentait sur la photo qui venait d'être prise, juste après l'échange des vœux. Il songea qu'il prendrait plaisir à la montrer à ses enfants, plus tard.

* * *

_La photo que Harry regardera, dans son album, et où il comprendra l'intensité du lien qui unissait Sirius à ses parents dans le tome 3..._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	8. James-Harry

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, et James se précipita vers le berceau. Il souleva le nouveau-né et le serra contre lui.

Il était papa. Il avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire… Harry était son portrait en miniature, mais il avait les yeux de sa mère, des yeux verts.

Le « crac » caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre, et Sirius avança vers James.

-Voici ton filleul, dit James en tendant Harry vers son meilleur ami. Si tu acceptes, évidemment.

-J'ai le choix ? plaisanta Sirius. Je te promets que je veillerai sur lui, quoiqu'il arrive, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

* * *

_Harry est né =) Et Sirius est son parrain n.n_


	9. James-Prophétie

La voix éraillée se tut.

James ne parvenait plus à prononcer un mot. Lily, à côté, pleurait silencieusement en serrant Harry contre son cœur.

Dumbledore avait été informé que Voldemort pensait que Harry était le garçon mentionné, et les avait prévenu maintenant qu'il savait qu'il les poursuivait eux –et non pas les Londubat.

James frappa le bureau directorial du poing, puis se détourna vers la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir l'arbre sous lequel il aimait se reposer autrefois, et près duquel il avait humilié Servilus… S'il avait su ce que ce dernier deviendrait… L'un de ceux qui traquaient maintenant son fils.

* * *

_Et celui qui a renseigné Voldemort sur la prophétie... Donc dans ce drabble James vient d'avoir connaissance de la prophétie... Je pense que vous savez tous sur quoi portera le prochain =( Heureusement qu'on va un peu le retrouver dans ceux de Lily !_


	10. James-Mort

Il lui avait semblé entendre du bruit… Il se leva précipitamment mais il était trop tard, et il avait oublié sa baguette.

-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

Lui ne pouvait pas survivre, mais Lily et Harry… S'il parvenait à le retarder suffisamment… Mais Voldemort leva sa baguette, éclata de rire et prononça les deux mots, les derniers que James entendrait…

-_Avada Kedavra _!

Alors que l'éclair se dirigeait droit vers lui, James eut une dernière pensée… Voldemort ne pouvait les trouver qu'avec l'aide du Gardien... Peter les avait trahit.

* * *

_Je suis trop triste pour James :'( Il aura été courageux jusqu'à la fin..._

_On se retrouve demain avec Lily =)_


	11. Lily-Naissance

_J'ai complètement oublié de poster ce matin, je m'en excuse ! Mais je pense que continuerai à poster le soir, c'est plus simple ! Généralement entre 18h et 19h ;)_

* * *

-Regarde ta petite sœur, Pétunia. Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant se pencha sur le berceau pour mieux regarder le nouveau-né, et esquissa une moue sceptique.

-Tu es contente ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

-V'aiment u' fille ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Oui. Regarde son pyjama rose avec des fleurs. Tu crois qu'on l'aurait mis à un garçon ?

Pétunia secoua vivement la tête. Le bébé se réveilla soudain en pleurant, et elle s'écarta, effrayée. Lily ouvrit les yeux, et Pétunia s'écria, émerveillée :

-Ve'ts ! Ve'ts !

-Oui, elle a les yeux verts… Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Ses yeux ne sont pas beaux, ils sont magifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiques ! xD_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce drabble ? Et de Pétunia ?_


	12. Lily-Pouvoirs

L'enfant sentit un souffle chaud la pousser, de plus en plus haut… Les nuages se rapprochaient, et elle était certaine que si elle tendait la main, elle pourrait les toucher…

-Arrête ! hurla une voix désagréable. Je suis sûre que tu triches, tu ne peux pas aller aussi haut !

La mère des deux fillettes arriva en les entendant, et s'écria :

-Je ne veux plus que tu fasses cela Lily ! C'est dangereux ! Et puis, Pétunia…

-Je pourrai peut-être aider Tunie à avancer…

-Hors de question, grinça Pétunia malgré la jalousie que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage.

* * *

_Je continuerai à poster le soir, maintenant ;) Entre 18 et 19, comme je vous l'avait dit, peut-être un peu après parfois_


	13. Lily-Amitié

-Regarde le hibou ! s'exclama Severus.

-Tu crois que c'est pour moi ? s'enthousiasma Lily.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu as déjà reçu ta lettre, c'est bizarre…

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème ! s'angoissa-t-elle.

-Le mieux c'est d'aller voir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, et montèrent à l'étage.

-Il est rentré là, dit Severus en désignant une porte fermée.

-C'est la chambre de ma sœur…

Lily entra après un instant d'hésitation, et ouvrit délicatement la lettre de façon à ce que Pétunia ne puisse s'en apercevoir. Sa lecture finie, elle eut l'impression que son cœur était en miettes.

* * *

___Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais malade -.- Bon, heureusement, maintenant je suis guérie :D_

_J'imagine sans peine la réaction de Lily en lisant la lettre de Dumbledore destinée à sa sœur... Je pense que c'est là qu'elle a réalisé à quel point sa sœur devait souffrir. Je sais que à la place de Pétunia, je serai devenue folle de jalousie, exactement comme elle... Même si ça n'excuse pas tout ce qu'elle a pu faire par la suite à Harry._


	14. Lily-Répartition

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, et nombre de murmures impressionnés se firent entendre. Le ciel était tout simplement… magique.

Des élèves pointèrent du doigt un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret. _Le Choixpeau_…

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Severus lorsqu'elle fut appelée, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le Professeur McGonagall.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fière d'être sorcière, et heureuse d'être avec des gens comme elle.

Elle brûlait d'envie de montrer qu'elle était plus qu'un monstre, et qu'elle arriverait à dépasser les insultes de sa sœur. Le Choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor… Loin de Severus.

* * *

_Désolée... J'avais zappé c'est pourquoi je poste -un peu- en retard :S Et en plus je n'aime pas du tout ce drabble je le trouve raté... Et j'aurai voulu parler d'autre choses mais je n'arrivais pas à les placer. Bref, un fiasco._


	15. Lily-Sang de Bourbe

-Alors tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha la fillette avec dédain.

-Une quoi ?

-Tellement ignorante… Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de moi, à l'avenir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, une Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Lily à Severus lorsque l'élève de Serpentard eut tourné les talons.

-Une insulte… Envers les nés-Moldus.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Certaines… Certaines personnes pensent… Que les nés-Moldus sont des usurpateurs… Et qu'elles valent mieux que les nés-Moldus parce qu'elles sont ce qu'on appelle des Sangs-Purs…, répondit-il sans oser la regarder, avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix cependant.

Lily inspira profondément et se promit qu'elle leur prouverait qu'elle valait autant qu'eux.

* * *

_Elle leur a largement prouvé :)_


	16. Lily-Ennemis

À Poudlard, elle avait tout perdu. Sa sœur, pour commencer… La personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde… Et maintenant, Severus… Elle avait fermé les yeux sur ses agissements des mois durant, feignant de ne pas savoir que l'une de ses meilleures amies se faisait continuellement rabaisser par lui et ses… amis.

Elle avait tenté de rester forte, face à lui. Parce que comme elle le lui avait dit, il était trop tard. Des années durant, elle lui avait cherché des excuses, alors qu'en réalité, son comportement n'en avait pas.

Et qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux.

* * *

_Dans le livre, elle lui parle sèchement, et ne laisse passer aucune émotion, mais suis certaine que ça l'a beaucoup touchée... Parce que Severus était auparavant la seule personne qui la comprenait, c'était lui qui lui avait révélé ses pouvoirs, qui lui avait parlé de Poudlard..._


	17. Lily-Amoureuse

C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il riait. Et Merlin savait qu'il riait souvent. Il était drôle, également, intrépide et courageux. Charismatique, sportif, et très doué en magie. Le genre de garçon qui lui aurait plu dans une autre vie ou dans un livre, par exemple. Le héros par lequel tout le monde est subjugué. Mais il ne lui accordait même plus un regard maintenant. Il avait changé pourtant, en quelqu'un que Lily appréciait, mais désormais, il l'évitait.

Cela lui faisait si mal que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Lily Evans était tombée amoureuse de James Potter.


	18. Lily-Enceinte

Le doute n'était plus possible. Elle avait voulu s'en assurer, et c'était chose faite, car la couleur de la potion qu'avait utilisé Alice ne pouvait pas mentir. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était...

Était enceinte.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne période pour avoir un enfant, mais rien n'aurait ou la rendre plus heureuse, parce qu'elle aimait déjà ce petit être de tout son cœur, et qu'elle savait qu'il en serait de même pour James.

Et dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, un petit garçon ou une petite fille grandissait dans son ventre... Son bébé. Le bébé de James… Une miniature d'eux deux.

* * *

_Bon, ce n'est pas la naissance de Harry, mais c'est tout comme : Y a du Harry dans l'air ! ^^_


	19. Lily-Prophétie

_…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Harry allait mourir.

Son fils était la nouvelle proie de Lord Voldemort. Il était condamné. Personne ne lui avait jamais survécu, alors comment le miracle serait-il possible ?

-Le sortilège de Fidelitas, annonça Dumbledore, serait particulièrement efficace.

James hocha la tête et Lily retint un sursaut de stupéfaction. La liberté était pour James ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde… Elle songea que cette pensée était stupide. Elle aussi était prête à tout. Même à donner sa vie pour son fils.

* * *

_Heureusement pour Harry, le miracle sera possible ! Grâce à Lily..._


	20. Lily-Mort

La voix suraiguë hurla le sort qui signifiait la fin de toute chose…

James venait de mourir.

Affolée, elle tentait dans une vaine tentative de le retenir, en empilant des meubles devant la porte… Mais Voldemort se retrouva bientôt face à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à admettre la vérité…

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

Aucun être humain ne pouvait tuer un bébé sans sourciller, sans même éprouver de la pitié ou du remord…

-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…

Il semblait perdre patience, et soudain, un éclair vert jaillit…

* * *

_Je déteste ce drabble... Parce que tous les deux meurent dedans :'( ! Déjà celui de la mort de James me mettait le cafard, mais celui-là, c'est pire... Bref, à demain avec Ginny que j'avais hâte de commencer !_


	21. Ginny-Naissance

C'était leur septième enfant. Le dernier d'une longue fratrie, où six frères précédaient ce nouveau-né… Qui était également la première fille Weasley depuis des générations.

Cette fille, Arthur et Molly l'avaient longtemps désirée. Ils en parlaient sans cesse, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et pendant les précédentes grossesses de Molly également. Mais chaque fois, c'était un garçon.

Ce que leur fille aurait, ce qu'elle deviendrait, qui seraient son parrain et sa marraine, comment serait sa chambre, tout cela, il l'avait déjà prévu. C'est pourquoi ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant, se regardèrent tous les deux et dirent d'une même voix :

-Ginny.

* * *

_Yeeeaaah ! Ginny est née :D Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je l'adore ? _


	22. Ginny-Les jumeaux

Elle s'était réveillée aux aurores, encore plus tôt qu'eux, qui partaient pourtant à Poudlard.

Elle s'était faufilée dans leur chambre, et ils avaient peu râlé, parce qu'ils auraient bien aimé dormir encore un peu, mais au fond, ils étaient contents, elle le savait.

Ce fut arrivée à gare qu'elle réalisa vraiment qu'elle ne les verrait plus pendant presque quatre mois, jusqu'à Noël.

-Ne pleure pas, Ginny, il n'y a que les mauviettes qui pleurent.

-Et puis, il reste Ron…

-Avec lui, ce n'est pas pareil, murmura-t-elle.

Le train partit mais elle ne pleura pas, comme elle l'avait promis à Fred.

* * *

_Parce que dans les livres, c'est elle la plus proche des jumeaux, et qu'on voit bien qu'elle ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Ron... je pense qu'elle a vraiment été marquée par leur départ. Et on sait aussi pourquoi elle ne pleure pas souvent (bon, c'est mon interprétation, mais je pense sérieusement que les jumeaux ont quelque chose à voir avec ça...)_

**_Hinny Forever _**_: Contente de te faire plaisir :) Tu n'aurais pas inversé le "H" et le "G" par hasard xD ?_

_A demain !_


	23. Ginny-Harry Potter

-Harry Potter !

Ginny n'avait pu retenir sa surprise.

-Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour le voir ?

-Tu l'as déjà vu, et d'ailleurs, ce pauvre garçon n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo.

Peut-être que c'était impoli, en effet, mais c'était quand même _Harry Potter_… Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour échanger la place de Ron, et aller à Poudlard à sa place, avec Harry Potter…

Elle avait plus hâte que jamais d'avoir onze ans. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle… Harry Potter, le Survivant…

* * *

_Je suis certaine que ça a été LE moment le plus important de sa vie... Elle venait quand même de rencontrer Harry Potter ! "The boy who lived" !_

_**Hinny Forever** : Je n'y avais même pas pensé pour le "Hinny"... En fait, Ginny est vraiment proche de jumeaux, on voit dans les livres qu'elle partage beaucoup de leurs bêtises, et elle pense un peu comme eux ;)_


	24. Ginny-Journal

_Je m'appelle Ginny._

_J'ai onze ans, et bientôt, je rentrerai au collège Poudlard._

Cet agenda respirait mystères et confidences, alors, tout naturellement, elle avait décidé de s'en servir comme journal intime…

Ce qu'elle avait écrit un peu plus tôt s'était effacé. Étrange… Mais au moins, son secret serait bien gardé.

_Bonjour Ginny, je m'appelle Tom. J'ai aussi été à Poudlard, il y a bien longtemps…_

Le journal lui répondait ! Comme une personne avec qui partager ses peines, qui ne se mettrait pas à rire ou à la juger, contrairement à ses frères… Et Tom était un très joli nom…

* * *

_Merci à __**Nesrouhil **__pour sa review ) A demaaain ! _


	25. Ginny-Poudlard

Mais _où_ étaient passé ces deux imbéciles ? Elle se dirigea vers le compartiment, accompagnée de Fred et George qui ne semblaient pas se soucier de la disparition de Ron et Harry, contrairement à leur mère qui regardait partout autour d'elle, sur le quai, d'un air complètement affolé.

Par Merlin, Harry Potter avait passé l'été chez elle ! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Et dire que dans quelques heures elle serait enfin à Poudlard ! Tom lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur les quatre maisons, mais Ginny n'en démordait pas : la seule où elle voulait être était Gryffondor.

* * *

_Ces deux imbéciles vont arriver en voiture volante ;p_


	26. Ginny-La Chambre des Secrets

Elle leva la main, pour tracer les lettres… Mais était-ce seulement elle qui la dirigeait ?

_Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre…_

Elle entra dans les toilettes… Un horrible sifflement sortit de sa gorge, puis… Une ouverture, un tunnel… Une peau de serpent. Elle aurait aimé se réveiller… Son rêve devenait de plus en plus dérangeant…

Tom apparut. Le froid, le noir, le vide.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, pensant que Tom l'avait réanimée, la personne qu'elle vit était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, et soudain, tout lui revint… Elle avait libéré le monstre. Elle allait être renvoyée.

* * *

_ Le pire moment de sa vie. Ou plutôt les pires. Quand on pense qu'elle a vécu ça pendant neuf mois..._

_Sinon... Il neige chez moi ! Ouiiii ! Vous en avez rien à faire, mais il y a de la neige ! *.* !_


	27. Ginny-Harry

Ils avaient gagné le match ! Elle avait attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Quand Harry l'apprendrait…

Elle se changea à la hâte, et courut à la salle commune. La fête battait son plein, mais _il_ n'était pas encore là. Les minutes qui passaient lui semblaient être des heures… Rogue devait sans aucun doute retenir Harry plus que nécessaire…

Enfin, _il_ arriva. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, sans réfléchir, mais à sa grande surprise, il l'embrassa vigoureusement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, elle le vit parcourir la foule du regard. Puis il lui sourit, et d'un geste, lui indiqua le passage….

* * *

_Mon moment préféré :)_

_**Hinny Forever**__ : Mercii :D / __**Alix**__ : Tant d'impatience ! :p_

_Ce drabble s'intitule "Harry", en opposition avec "Harry Potter", car maintenant, à ses yeux, c'est Harry, et non plus le Survivant. C'est le garçon dont elle est réellement tombée amoureuse._

_Sinon, je voulais vous dire que je ne pourrai sans doute pas répondre à vos review sur ce chap, ni sur le suivant, je suis vraiment désolée. De plus, le prochain drabble risque d'être posté un peu plus tardivement que d'habitude. _

_A bientôt !_


	28. Ginny- AD

Elle avait toujours voulu être à Poudlard… Maintenant qu'il n'y était plus, cela n'avait plus de sens… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'accompagner, comme Ron ? Pourquoi devrait-elle rester dans un endroit contrôlé par des Mangemorts ?

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Et bien, il avait tort. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis. Ou peut-être que Harry voulait quelqu'un en qui il puisse avoir confiance à Poudlard…

Elle n'était pas seulement Ginny Weasley, elle était également une traîtresse à son sang et la petite amie de l'Indésirable numéro un. Et pour cette raison, elle se battrait.

* * *

_Elle reforme l'AD ! Si **elle** n'est pas digne de Harry, personne ne l'est... ;)_


	29. Ginny-Fred

Tout le monde se repliait dans le château, et beaucoup portaient des blessés. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose… Le voir.

Elle avait tenu sept mois dans cette école qui n'en était plus une. Et aux vacances, quand elle avait su qu'il était chez Bill… on lui avait interdit de s'y rendre. Elle était forte, elle s'était battue… Pour lui.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, au milieu des morts. Sa famille était regroupée dans un coin… Un endroit où Fred était étendu par terre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, malgré sa promesse, Ginny pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

* * *

_Oui, Ginny a déjà pleuré dans sa vie... mais jamais en public. Même devant Harry (cf le passage où ils s'embrassent dans sa chambre, tome 7)._


	30. Ginny-Mariage

Aujourd'hui était un jour parfait. C'était le leur, à tous les deux uniquement, malgré la présence de leurs amis et de la famille. Un moment de pur bonheur…

La guerre était dernière eux désormais. Le monde était en paix, et même si Harry était devenu Auror, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Parce qu'après tout, c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait : son besoin de venir en aide à tout le monde, même si d'autres pouvaient très bien le faire à sa place.

Elle avança vers l'autel, sa robe traînant au sol, et croisa son sourire. Oui, tout était bien.

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews aux précédents chapitres, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu y répondre :(_

_Je tiens à corriger une méprise de __**Bouyachaka **__par contre : Ginny était bien attrapeuse lors ce match, puisque Harry avait retenue. Pas d'attrapeurs remplaçant, donc il a mis Ginny qui avait déjà joué en tant que telle, et Dean est revenu pour faire Poursuiveur. Voilàà ;) Je tenais à l'écrire ici, parce que si ça se trouve, il y en a d'autres qui ont pensé pareil... ;p_

_C'est fini pour Ginny... C'est passé trop vite, ces dix jours ! J'ai hésité, entre ça et faire un jour de rentrée, où on verrait qu'elle est heureuse de s'être battue pour que ses enfants puissent aller à Poudlard -vu qu'elle adule cet endroit. Mais... restons Harry-Ginny jusqu'au bout ! Et puis, on dit toujours qu'un mariage c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie !_

_Next-Génération demain..._


	31. James Sirius II-Naissance

-Tu ne pourras plus reprendre ta carrière désormais.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-J'ai plus important… Mais toi, essaie de rester plus souvent…

-Promis. Alors… tu veux bien me dire ton idée pour le prénom, maintenant ?

-Je pensais à James, fit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

-Certaine. Tu dis qu'on ne doit pas vivre pour les morts, cependant je pense qu'on ne doit pas non plus les oublier… Et tant qu'à être un Potter, autant l'être jusqu'au bout…

-James Sirius Potter, déclara Harry après un silence.

* * *

_Je ne voulais pas que ce soit Harry qui choisisse le prénom de James... Je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus symbolique si c'est Ginny !_


	32. James Sirius II-Petite Soeur

-C'est long, dit James.

Albus, lui, jeta un petit coup d'œil craintif à la porte.

-La dame dit bientôt, articula-t-il lentement.

-Vous pensez que c'est une fille ou un garçon ? s'enquit Teddy.

-Un garçon ! s'écria James. Les filles c'est…

-Vous pouvez entrer, dit la sage-femme. Votre Maman se reposait.

Le visage de Teddy blêmit un peu. Les trois enfants entrèrent en courant…

-Fille ! s'exclama Albus.

Mais James, en la regardant, ne vit pas une fille. Il vit un bébé à qui il pourrait apprendre multiples tours et bêtises…

-Les garçons, voici Lily, dit Harry en leur souriant.

* * *

J_e n'ai pas fait la naissance d'Albus, parce qu'on ne sait pas quel âge à James réellement, et il était sans doute trop petit pour s'en souvenir (Bon, il ne peut pas se souvenir de sa propre naissance non plus, mais ce n'est pas pareil :) ). Moi, je me dis toujours qu'ils ont un an de différence. Et puis, je ne voulais pas faire "Petit frère", et "Petite soeur..."._

_**Julie**__ : Merci :D :D Oui, je vais faire Albus et Lily !_

_Petite question : A votre avis, pourquoi Teddy a-t-il blêmit ? ... :(_


	33. James Sirius II-Godric's Hollow

C'était cette tombe. Cette tombe où reposaient ses grands-parents. Ils étaient morts pour son père, pour le monde, pour la liberté, pour la justice… Sans eux, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, ni Albus, ni Lily, ni même Teddy, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy…

Ses parents étaient enlacés, derrière, et il distingua clairement les yeux verts de son père remplis de larmes.

Il reporta son regard sur les tombes enneigées, leva une main pour essuyer son visage et réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris pour des gouttes de neige fondue sur ses joues étaient des larmes.

* * *

_J'ai bien envie d'en faire un One-Shot, de ce drabble. A voir (J'en avais déjà envie avec Ginny, parce qu'avec elle je n'ai pas pu écrire la moitié de ce que je voulais dire :p)_

_Ah, et pour certains prénoms, n'oubliez pas qu'il parle de ses cousins-cousines !_

_Réponse pour Teddy dans le dernier drabble : C'est parce que la sage-femme n'est sans doute pas la seule à prendre Ginny pour sa mère... Et il aimerait que personne n'oublie sa vraie mère. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de devoir expliquer... Pour plus de détails envoyez-moi un MP ou un mail ;) Et mercis pour les reviews anonymes ! _

_Il était triste, ce drabble, mais il en faut, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un temps de paix que..._


	34. James Sirius II-Poudlard

Poudlard, c'était le lieu privilégié de leur mère. Elle s'y rendait souvent pour voir Neville Londubat, mais ne les avait jamais emmenés avec elle, pour préserver le mystère de cet endroit, ce qui le rendait encore plus attrayant.

Poudlard était bien plus qu'une simple école, mais il ignorait encore à quel point. Il sentait les regards vers lui, et en était plutôt flatté.

Dans quelques instants, il serait réparti. Il n'était pas inquiet. Toute sa famille avait été à Gryffondor, et lui ferait de même, à l'instar de son père, sa mère, et des hommes dont il portait les noms.

* * *

_Je ne dis pas explicitement dans quelle maison il est, mais le devine aisément, non ? :p_

_Vous l'imaginez à Gryffondor, vous aussi ? Moi je trouve qu'il n'y aucune autre possibilité ! Il est quand même un peu vantard, et généralement... Je n'ai rien contre les Gryffondors, hein ! C'est juste que... Voilà, quoi xD_


	35. James Sirius II-Mémorial

James était déjà venu au mémorial de Poudlard, bien entendu, puisqu'on les y emmenait au début de chaque année, mais il ne s'y était jamais rendu de son plein gré.

La liste des noms était impressionnante, et le pire, c'est qu'il en connaissait la plupart.

Eux étaient morts pour une noble cause, et s'étaient battus parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais lui, que recherchait-il dans ce Tournoi ? Valait-il vraiment la peine d'y participer, de voir son père triste, ainsi que la douleur dans les yeux de sa famille ? La dernière fois, il y avait eu un mort…

* * *

_Je suis désolée de ce petit retard mais j'étais débordée. Je suis allée voir Hunger Games le film est Génial !_

_Vous devez vous poser des questions au sujet de ce drabble, mais les choses vont un peu s'éclaircir dans le suivant. Et surtout, vous devez vous dire "En quoi est-ce l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie ?" Je vous expliquerai plus tard ,)_


	36. James Sirius II-Champion de Poudlard

Il avait été sélectionné. C'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle. Lui. James Potter. Comment allait réagir son père ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise, mais en même temps… Il voulait prouver ses valeurs par lui-même, et non pas être toujours vu comme le fils de Harry Potter.

Mais les combattants, qui eux étaient mort pour Poudlard et non pas pour la gloire, le hantaient sans cesse.

-Eh, Potter !

C'était Aline, la jolie française.

-Si tu gagnes ce Tournoi, j'accepte de sortir avec toi, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu ne soutiens pas ton école ?

* * *

_J'ai donc décidé de placer un nouveau Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (en vrai, c'est parce que j'ai prévu d'en faire une fiction). Peut-être comprenez-vous un peu mieux à quel point le précédent drabble était important. Toute sa vie, il a entendu parler de ces gens, et évidemment, il se sent un peu coupable, parce que eux se sont battus pour une cause noble, et James sait bien entendu ce qu'il s'est produit au dernier Tournoi... Et c'était la première fois qu'il venait se recueillir au mémorial de son plein gré._

_Dans celui-ci, il vient d'être sélectionné !_


	37. James Sirius II-Fin du Tournoi

Il s'en était sorti… Il était vivant. Sale, épuisé, affaibli, mais vivant.

La foule hurlait, et pourtant, il ne l'entendait pas. Il distingua une fine silhouette se détacher des spectateurs et se précipiter vers lui. Des mains douces le soulevèrent de terre, et une jolie voix murmura :

-J'ai eu si peur, James, si peur… Bravo…

-Je crois que j'ai mérité un baiser en public, non ?

-Et comment !

Elle se pencha vers lui. Son visage lui apparaissait trouble, et il ne voyait presque pas ses yeux noirs d'encre. En revanche, il sentit parfaitement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_Je ne dis pas s'il a gagné ou non, héhé... Ok, Aline l'a embrassé, mais même s'il a perdu elle va pas lui faire : "ben, non parce qu'en fait t'es nul" xD_

_Et il est quand même sacrément mal en point, ce pauvre James... _


	38. James Sirius II-Poursuiveur

-Potter !

-James, un sourire !

-Mr Potter, dit un journaliste, je suppose que c'est un grand moment pour vous, vous êtes désormais Poursuiveur de l'équipe d'Angleterre….

-Évidemment, répondit James. Comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement ?

-Vous êtes également le fils de l'ancienne Poursuiveuse Ginny, et de plus, vous avez été le Champion de Poudlard et…

-C'est exact. Excusez-moi, ma petite-amie m'attend, dit-il en voyant Aline lui faire des grands signes de la main.

James avança tout en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'on parlait de lui comme le fils de Ginny Weasley, et non de Harry Potter.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, Aline et lui sont toujours ensemble... ;)_


	39. James Sirius II-Papa

-Emily, Ashley, Taylor, énuméra James.

-Non, fit Aline.

James soupira et déplia sa liste de noms.

-Tu ne vas pas faire la tête, en plus ? Tu as gagné au tirage au sort, et elle portera un prénom anglophone en plus de son nom de famille, j'ai quand même un droit de véto !

-Oui, oui. Cheyenne ?

-Cheyenne ? Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais appeler notre fille Cheyenne ? D'un point de vue français ça sonne vraiment bizarrement…

-Jessica ?

Le bébé gazouilla.

-J'aime bien, approuva Aline. Et je crois qu'elle aussi.

-Jessica Potter, alors.

-Jessica Potter _Nouhaud_.

* * *

_Espérons qu'Aline gagnera le tirage au sort (prénom francophone ou anglophone) pour le prochain enfant -si futur enfant il y a._

_A votre avis, sur quoi va porter le dernier drabble sur James ? :)_


	40. James Sirius II-Mariage

Jessica, trois ans, et son petit frère, Léo, un an, étaient assis au premier rang, à côté de leurs-grands-parents. Ceux-ci arboraient un immense sourire qui ne les quittait pas, et la mère d'Aline avait les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait dire qu'ils attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps, tous les quatre.

James avait l'impression de l'avoir attendu encore plus, même si le mariage n'avait pas été sa priorité. Maintenant qu'il avait fini sa carrière, il pouvait se le permettre. Il vivrait comme un homme normal, malgré tout ce que le monde avait prédit pour lui. Néanmoins, il n'oublierait jamais ses origines.

* * *

_Ce drabble n'est pas vraiment centré sur son mariage, il me permet de "faire le point" sur James. Certain(e)s ne seront peut-être pas d'accord avec ma vision de James : Il a fait en sorte d'être connu pour lui-même, puis il a vécu une vie normale... Je pense que c'est ce dont tout enfant de célébrités (et oui, au pluriel, il ne faut pas oublier que Ginny a été joueuse de Quidditch) rêve._

_Merci à **Alix** pour sa review. **Guest** : On va les faire divorcer, alors xD Et je dis ça juste après le mariage..._

_Albus demain ! :D_


	41. Albus Severus-Naissance

Il était cinq heures trente-deux du matin, et son deuxième fils était né. Ginny se reposait pendant que les sages-femmes lavaient, pesaient, mesuraient le bébé. Enfin, elles revinrent, et il put porter son fils dans ses bras.

Harry savait comment il voudrait nommer son fils, cependant, il hésitait. Pourrait-il lui imposer cela ? Pourrait-il lui mettre ce poids sur les épaules, et ce, dès la naissance ? Mais Dumbledore avait été comme une personne de sa famille… Tandis que Rogue en avait été exclu… Harry voulait leur rendre hommage. Ginny se réveilla, et il se tourna vers elle.

-Albus Severus.

* * *

_Moi, je pense que ça être dur à porter, comme prénoms..._

_Petit retard, mais je ne pouvais pas poster plus tôt, j'ai eu une soirée très chargée..._


	42. Albus Severus-Petite soeur

Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'ils attendaient, et il bien voyait que James non plus.

-La dame dit bientôt, répéta-t-il, comme pour se persuader qu'il y avait bien une surprise derrière cette porte.

Son père le lui avait expliqué, ce matin, et sa mère lui avait longtemps répété qu'il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

On leur ouvrit la porte, et James, Teddy et lui entrèrent.

-Les garçons, voici Lily.

Son père se pencha vers lui et souffla :

-C'est ta petite sœur.

C'était ça, une petite sœur ? Un bébé qui s'appelait Lily ?

* * *

_Il est trop chou mon Albus ! *.* Et moi je viens de finir mon sapin (je sais on s'en fout :p) :)_


	43. Albus Severus-Prénom

Les gens dans la rue, les dévisageaient. Enfin, surtout son père. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi c'était toujours Molly qui se rendait au chemin de Traverse. Harry détestait la foule, alors il devait tout faire pour éviter cet endroit.

-Albus, dépêche-toi !

-Albus ? s'exclama quelqu'un. Alors Skeeter disait vrai ? Vous avez appelé votre deuxième fils _comme Dumbledore_ ?

-Oui, répondit sèchement Harry.

-Papa… les gens n'aiment pas mon prénom ? demanda Albus d'une toute petite voix en rejoignant son père.

-Non, ils n'aiment pas se souvenir, c'est tout. Et surtout, soit toujours fier de ton prénom, Al. Toujours.

* * *

_Vous pouvez donner l'âge que vous voulez à Albus, mais sachez que c'est avant Poudlard, of course. Le petit Al est pas beaucoup habitué à la curiosité (c'est une chose qui m'a frappée dans l'épilogue, les enfants sont comme Harry la première fois qu'il va à Poudlard, ils ignorent à quel point il est célèbre), mais bon, on se doute que Harry et Ginny ne s'amusent pas à les montrer à toute la population. Et du coup, les gens n'ont pas forcément su "officiellement" comment ils avait appelé leurs enfants._

_A demain :)_


	44. Albus Severus-Révélation

Severus Rogue était un Serpentard. Et c'était l'homme le plus courageux que son père ait jamais connu… N'y avait-il pas un livre qui était sorti sur lui, _Rogue : Ange ou crapule _? Et comment Severus aurait-il pu être l'homme le plus courageux, alors que Harry avait connu personnellement Dumbledore –et Ron, Hermione, Neville… et même Ginny ? Qui était réellement Severus Rogue ? L'homme dont il portait le prénom ?

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Toutes ses certitudes venaient d'être chamboulées à quelques heures seulement de la Répartition... Au fond, qu'importe, songea-t-il. Il était enfin à bord du Poudlard Express.

* * *

_C'est juste après que Harry lui ait parlé sur le quai 9 ¾, mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez ;)_


	45. Albus Severus-Répartition

Il pouvait très bien aller à Serpentard, il le savait pertinemment. Ce besoin de faire ses preuves, cette malice, ces bêtises faites chaque année au Terrier…

Mais, plus que tout, il voulait faire le bien. Il privilégiait rarement son bonheur plutôt que celui des autres. Sa grand-mère disait de lui qu'il avait un cœur en or. Disait-elle cela pour le complimenter, ou bien était-ce vrai ? Il n'avait que onze ans… Et pas assez de recul pour s'autocritiquer.

Les murmures, lorsqu'on appela son nom… Le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et ce cri qui indiquait son nouveau foyer :

-Poufsouffle !

* * *

_Haha vous y avez cru à Serpentard ? Et ben noon :p Je défends l'honneur de ma maison (pour plus de précisions, allez voir mon profil)._


	46. Albus Severus-Amis

Il y avait également ce garçon blond, le fils de Drago Malefoy -le pire ennemi de Ron- à qui personne ne parlait. Lui et la fille semblaient s'être bien trouvés. Dans un élan de courage, Albus se leva de sa table, et se dirigea vers celle des Serpentards, au bout de la table où étaient assis les deux solitaires.

-Albus Potter, se présenta-t-il (inutilement) en tendant une main à Malefoy.

-Scorpius Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître.

-Un Malefoy et un Potter ? Original, fit la fille. Djamila Nott, répondit-elle à l'interrogation muette d'Albus.

* * *

_Scorpius et Al sont amis :D Enfin, pas encore, mais vous vous en doutez..._


	47. Albus Severus-Justice Magique

-Bienvenue, Monsieur Potter.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

-Albus Potter ! lança encore un autre en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Blavatsky.

Tous venaient se présenter, sans doute pour espérer obtenir ses bonnes grâces. Quelques années plus tôt, cela l'aurait énervé. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait appris à ne plus s'en soucier. Il aperçut Hermione au bout du couloir, et se dirigea vers elle.

-Bienvenue au département de la Justice Magique, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et son accueil, au moins, était sincère. Albus se sentait fier d'être là. Il défendrait le monde, mais à sa façon.

* * *

_Oui mon Albus est devenu important :) Et a grandit (vu qu'il a quitté Poudlard) ^^_


	48. Albus Severus-Mariage

Leur mariage était plus qu'un mélange de deux cultures, il était l'union de deux familles ennemies, deux idéologies, deux mondes différents.

Djamila était moitié arabe, moitié anglaise. Elle avait été élevée dans un milieu de Sangs-Purs aristocratique, avec un nom plutôt difficile à porter.

Albus était anglais, avec des origines moldues. Il avait grandi dans le respect de chacun, convaincu que tout le monde pouvait être à égalité. Et son nom était tout aussi difficile à porter.

Et aujourd'hui, l'union d'Albus Potter et Djamila Nott, serait une coupure définitive avec le passé. Il ouvrirait une porte vers un nouveau futur.

* * *

_Grand-Père Weasley doit être déçu que son petit-fils épouse une Sang-Pur... :p_

_Et vous ? Déçu(e)s, ou pas ? Vous avez aimé ? _

_A demaaain._


	49. Albus Severus-Peony

Il faisait horriblement chaud, ce jour-là, et cette conférence semblait ne plus finir. Ce serait bientôt son tour, mais étant donné qu'il passait vers la fin, la foule installée dans l'immense salle serait beaucoup moins attentive, ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger.

Il se leva en s'essuyant son front moite, et prit place devant le micro.

Il avait à peine commencé quand la porte s'ouvrit au fond de la salle, laissant entrer Hermione qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main.

Abruti par la chaleur, il mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Peony était née.

* * *

_C'était un après-midi où les sorts de rafraîchissement ne fonctionnaient plus xD_

_Je pense qu'il s'en souviendra longtemps, de ce jour ! Et ça lui fera une anecdote amusante à raconter à sa fille ;)_


	50. Albus Severus-Artiste

Ce tableau avait fait fureur, puis scandale. On avait tenté de le cacher aux yeux du public, de le détruire, mais la rumeur avait été plus forte, et bientôt sa photographie avait circulé partout. On avait ensuite peu à peu appris à reconnaître la peinture à sa juste valeur –sans en oublier le message politique.

Et c'est pour cela qu'Albus recevait aujourd'hui l'une des plus hautes récompenses jamais décernées à un artiste. Et que ce gobelin tenant à la main une baguette avait fait le tour du monde.

Albus avait lui aussi réussit à être connu par ses propres mérites.

* * *

_C'est fini pour Albus... Mais il aura finit en maître ! Un tableau avec un gobelin doté d'une baguette, il fallait oser ! Et je remercie d'ailleurs __**Bouyachaka**__ pour m'avoir donné l'idée de ce dernier chapitre en me disant qu'elle imaginait Albus comme un artiste ! Je lui dédie ce drabble._

_Je voulais aussi faire un drabble où il est devant la tombe de Dumbledore, au mémorial, mais j'avais déjà plein d'autres idées pour lui, et j'ai dû en abandonner quelques unes, forcément..._

_**Alix**__ : Après, c'est Lily ! Et ensuite ce sera fini..._


	51. Lily Luna-Naissance

Ils avaient déjà choisi son prénom… Ils s'étaient dit que si c'était une fille, il la nommerait ainsi. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? James, Albus… Ne valait-il pas mieux laisser les morts en paix et vivre dans le présent ? Ginny et Harry se posaient tous deux la même question, sans oser en faire la remarque à l'autre. Et lorsque la sage-femme lui demanda le prénom de l'enfant, il répondit en baissant les yeux, sans oser regarder sa femme :

-Lily Luna.

Les enfants entrèrent, et il retrouva le sourire en leur annonçant :

-Les garçons, voici Lily.

* * *

_Déjà que j'ai un peu la déprime, avec ce drabble, c'est fini... Pauvre Lily._


	52. Lily Luna-Godric's Hollow

James pleurait à côté d'elle, tandis que flocons tombaient sur les deux tombes, et que les cantiques de Noël résonnaient dans la nuit. Devant elle, il y avait sa grand-mère, celle qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais et dont elle portait le nom. Elle adorait qu'on lui parle de Lily, cette femme que tout le monde connaissait, et qui, lui racontait Molly, avait sauvé son père par la seule force de l'amour.

Même si elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce que cela signifiait, elle était très fière de porter son nom, parce que Lily était un modèle que jamais personne n'attendrait.

* * *

_Ce drabble se passe en même temps que le 33._

_A votre avis, quelle maison pour Lily ? _


	53. Lily Luna-Répartition

_Du courage, une forme de loyauté assez particulière… L'envie de réussir… Et la malice… Mon enfant, tu aimes te déjouer des autres…_

-Serpentard !

Un grand silence accueillit la décision du Choixpeau. Lily le retira, le posa sur le tabouret, et commença à se diriger vers sa nouvelle maison sous les regards stupéfaits de tous, même des professeurs.

Puis, deux élèves, une fille et un garçon, se levèrent à la table des Serpentards, et commencèrent à applaudir. La fille lui adressa un joli sourire, et Lily reconnut Djamila Nott, une amie de son frère. Quant au garçon, c'était Scorpius Malefoy.

* * *

_Héhé j'aime cette répartition ;)_

_Dites, j'ai un mot à vous dire : la lecture ne vous dispense pas de donner votre avis... ! C'est bien gentil de profiter, mais même si chaque drabble me prend entre 5 et 10 min seulement pour les écrire, y a que les avis qui comptent..._


	54. Lily Luna-Amoureuse

Ce garçon avait toujours été là pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait débarqué seule au milieu des serpents, elle, dont la mère était une Weasley, lorsqu'elle pleurait le soir angoissée par le fait que James se préparait pour les épreuves du Tournoi, et bien d'autres fois encore…

Il était un Malefoy, elle était une Potter, mais il avait regardé au-delà de leurs noms, et au-delà même du fait qu'elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, ou encore une élève de sa maison. Il avait vu Lily Potter. Et elle, elle avait vu Scorpius Malefoy, celui dont elle était désormais amoureuse.

* * *

_J'espère que mon Scorpius&Lily vous plaît :D **Louanne**, merci pour ta review, je suis sûre que tu as aimé ce drabble... :p_

_Lily est en cinquième année, dans celui-là, pour info..._


	55. Lily Luna-Drago Malefoy

_Pour **cat240** qui m'avait demandé quelque chose de similaire... Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu voulais, mais j'espère que ça te plaît aussi !_

* * *

Devant le perron du somptueux manoir, Lily attendait que Scorpius vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Elle savait qu'il avait prévu de parler à son père avant… Certes, Scorpius était ami avec Al, mais c'était une autre histoire que de sortir avec une Potter -et d'en être tombé amoureux.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas Scorpius.

-B… Bonjour, bégaya-t-elle, surprise.

-Plutôt pas mal, pour une Weasley, lâcha Drago après l'avoir détaillée de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire narquois.

Puis son sourire se transforma et devint plus chaleureux :

-Oublions toutes ces histoires. La guerre est derrière nous…

* * *

_Je les adore Scorpius et Lily :) C'est dommage que ce couple ne soit pas plus représenté _

_**Louanne **__: Aaah tant mieux ! :) Et que penses-tu de celui-là ?_

_Je suis désolée, je ne pourrai pas poster jusqu'à vendredi, mais par contre vous aurez un **Os lors de Noël** (si je peux avoir une connexion)... J'espère vous y retrouver :)_


	56. Lily Luna-Mariage

-Je le veux.

Lily eut un sourire éclatant, et jeta un petit coup d'œil envers son père. C'était en grande partie à lui qu'elle devait tout cela, parce qu'il avait su voir le bon en Scorpius, dès le début, et les avait soutenus.

Scorpius se pencha pour l'embrasser, et un grand flash les éblouit.

Elle se retourna précipitamment, et vit un petit groupe de journalistes installés dans le fond du chapiteau, plumes et parchemins en mains. Elle sentit Scorpius se crisper et son sourire se fana quelque peu. Ils avaient pourtant veillé à ce que les journalistes ne puissent entrer…

* * *

_Les pauvres :( Ça me rend triste, parce que je sais que ceci -les journalistes-, ça va jouer un rôle -négatif- dans leurs vies..._

_**Louanne** : Mon Dieu j'imaginais tellement Drago dire ça en la détaillant (Genre : Jean à 20, 50 ou 100 Galions ? Et la chemise.. ? Bref =p) Le mariage est un peu plus décevant par contre, n'est-ce pas ? :'(_


	57. Lily Luna-Journalistes

Lily prit bien garde de fermer la porte à clé, et s'appuya contre la porte en soupirant et sanglotant. Elle pouvait entendre leurs flashs crépiter, derrière les murs.

La cheminée s'enflamma, et elle sursauta.

-Ce n'est que moi !

-Oh, Scorpius ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. _Ils_ sont encore là. _Ils_ sont restés dehors toute la journée… Je ne peux plus faire un pas en dehors de la maison.

Le visage de Scorpius se renferma, et Lily poursuivit :

-Je ne veux pas de cette vie… Je suis incapable de faire semblant, comme mes frères l'ont fait…

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les journalistes. Mais ici, il s'agit d'envoyés de magazines peoples, dont le seul but est de dénicher des ragots... Et de harceler Scorpius et Lily. Vous devez vous demander en quoi ça a été important, la réponse est dans le prochain drabble._

_N'hésitez pas à témoigner votre haine en reviewant ^^_

_**Louanne**__ : Heureuse que tu le trouves bien, mais en fait je disais ça parce que les journalistes ont gâché ce jour... _


	58. Lily Luna-Exil

-Je suis vraiment désolée… Vous… vous allez tellement me manquer…

-Ma chérie, sanglota Ginny en la serrant contre elle.

Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère pleurer.

-On doit y aller, intervint Scorpius. Mon contact ne nous attendra pas.

-J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur, là-bas, dit Harry d'une voix lourde d'émotion.

Lily hocha tristement la tête.

-Au revoir…

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien, dit Scorpius en prenant sa main.

Un départ dans la nuit pour un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à des milliers de kilomètres de sa famille… Parce qu'elle voulait vivre normalement. Vivre _sa_ vie.

* * *

_Je trouve que dans les fictions, on les décrits trop souvent comme des gens "normaux". Mais quand on regarde ce que vivent les enfants de stars, je pense que ça ne peut que être la même chose pour James, Albus et Lily, en pire parce que leur père est un héros..._

_**Louanne** : Oui, encore plus quand on voit celui-là..._


	59. Lily Luna-Naos

Naos, Naos, Naos… Se répéter ce prénom à longueur de journée sur tous les tons possibles et imaginables en le contemplant, en l'admirant, en l'observant…

Son fils, son ange, son étoile.

Elle et Scorpius ne vivaient plus que pour lui, plus qu'à travers lui. Leur unique raison de vivre.

Elle comprenait réellement pour la première fois ce qui avait poussé sa grand-mère à se jeter entre Voldemort et son père, même en sachant qu'elle mourrait et que Harry risquerait donc de subir le même sort.

C'était cet amour si puissant, si dévastateur que l'on voulait y croire, plus que tout…

* * *

_Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais les fêtes de fin d'année, vous savez ce que c'est..._

_A propos des "milliers de kilomètres" qui séparent Lily et Scorpius de leur famille :_

_*__Transplanage__ : je doute vraiment à ce sujet, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse transplaner d'un pays à l'autre, parce que dans ce cas, Arthur et Molly verraient plus souvent Bill et Charlie dans les livres, et de plus il est bien dit qu'ils payent le voyage pour aller voir Bill dans le tome 3. Donc j'élimine cette option._

_*__Portoloin__ : Sans aucun doute payant, cf le commentaire sur les Weasley. Après, c'est dépendant du Ministère, donc en effet, Harry peut sans doute en obtenir sans réel problèmes._

_*__Cheminée__ : Soyons honnêtes, d'après ce que l'on voit dans les livres, ce mode de transport est peu utilisé. Pour aller au chemin de Traverse dans le tome 6, par exemple, pourquoi les Weasley n'ont-ils pas directement pris la cheminée jusque chez Fred et George ? Cela aurait épargné beaucoup de préoccupations à Molly. Et idem, ils pourraient ainsi voir Charlie et Bill (lorsqu'il était à l'étranger, bien entendu), alors ce moyen de transport reste un peu un mystère..._

_Voilà, vous savez maintenant pourquoi il y a bien des "milliers de kilomètres"... Je pense qu'on règle souvent ces problèmes de distance avec simplicité, et que le transplanage est trop souvent considéré comme banal, alors qu'il est toujours répété que c'est plutôt dangereux. Oui, Ron, Harry et Hermione l'ont beaucoup utilisé, mais ils en ont également fait les frais... Et si le transplanage est si simple que cela, pourquoi Sirius a-t-il gagné Poudlard en marchant plutôt qu'en transplanant dans le tome 3 ? _

_Ça y est, j'ai fini :) Et si vous trouvez sur quoi portera le prochain drabble, je vous dédie un __**OS**__ sur le personnage de votre choix... Indice : c'est en rapport avec Naos ! _

_Bisous bisous et bonne année ! _


	60. Lily Luna-Poudlard

Ce quai, où elle s'était rendue maintes et maintes fois. Ce quai où elle avait rencontré Scorpius. Ce quai qui menait à un lieu qu'elle avait tantôt admiré, adoré, tantôt détesté…

Il y avait une école au Venezuela où Naos aurait pu aller, mais il lui semblait inconcevable que son fils aille dans une autre école que celle où toute sa famille avait été, et pour laquelle ses grands-parents s'étaient battus.

Pour son fils, elle était revenue en Angleterre, un pays où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis quatorze ans.

Pour continuer à croire en la magie de Poudlard.

* * *

_J'annonce tout de suite : ceci est le dernier drabble, mais pas le dernier chapitre. En effet, il va y avoir quelque chose demain..._

_Mais malgré tout, ça me fait bizarre. Ce recueil est presque terminé, et il m'aura accompagné quotidiennement pendant plus de deux mois. Pour être honnête, j'avoue que je n'ai pas du tout envie de le terminer. Je l'avais commencé sur un coup de tête, alors que je m'ennuyais un peu, et je n'avais pas du tout prévu à quoi cela ressemblerait, je savais juste que je ferai dix drabbles sur James, Lily, Ginny et les trois enfants, mais je n'avais aucune idée du contenu. Et puis, cela a prit de l'ampleur. Tout d'abord, cela vous a, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, beaucoup plu. J'étais la première surprise._

_Et, à ce jour, le recueil compte presque deux cents reviews, ce qui, vous vous en doutez, me ravit, mais m'ébahit en même temps. Parce que franchement, quand je me revois en train de poster le premier drabble... Je me souviens m'être dit que ça serait peut-être une lecture distrayante mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que vous les preniez autant à cœur, et vous parveniez à vous attacher aux personnages en 1000 mots. Je tiens donc à vous remercier, autant celles qui ont reviewé à chaque chapitre, que celles qui ont laissé une petite trace de leur passage. Lecteurs fantômes, je ne vais pas insister aujourd'hui, mais je pense que vous vous doutez de comment je juge votre comportement... Bref, encore une fois, MERCI pour vos commentaires, et petites discussion par MP... ! _

_Et puis, ces drabbles m'ont ouverte à plein de futures idées, One-Shot et fictions que je publierai un de ces jours, soyez-en sûrs._

_D'ailleurs, la première fiction à venir sera celle du **Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**. Toutefois, cela ne viendra pas tout de suite parce que j'ai déjà une fiction en cours, mais vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse mail ou un MP pour être prévenu de quand je commencerai à poster. _

_Merci, merci et à demain ! _

_P-S : **Louanne** : Ce n'est pas grave ! Qu'on review une ou vingt fois, dans tous les cas on a laissé une trace de son passage, et c'est déjà très bien... Même si les vingt fois font plus plaisir, tu t'en doutes ^^_


	61. Plus Loin

_Je n'ai pas pu poster hier. Devinez pourquoi ? Mon a ordi a planté et tout ce qui est dedans est peut-être perdu. Heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe de sauvegarder ce Shot sur mon portable. Enfin bref, je suis plutôt énervée, vous vous en doutez -là je squate un ordi qui n'est pas le mien, donc les réponses aux reviews se feront peut-être attendre- mais je vais essayer d'être de bonne humeur parce que aujourd'hui... C'est la fin de ce recueil :(_

* * *

La lumière blanche était éblouissante tant elle était lumineuse. L'endroit était grand, clair, spacieux et propre. C'était comme s'_ils_ s'éveillaient d'un rêve, et que la lumière du matin les empêchaient de distinguer clairement les contours de l'endroit. Mais il n'y avait rien à distinguer, ou presque.

_Ils_ ne ressentaient rien, ni chaleur, ni froideur, ni rayons de soleil sur la peau, ni vent dans les cheveux. Le calme absolu.

_Ils_ se tenaient en cercle, tous les sept, se regardant sans se voir. Un sifflement se fit entendre, et _ils_ clignèrent des yeux, comme si ce son venait de les ramener à la réalité. Cette réalité.

James prit la parole le premier :

-Nous vous attendions.

-Nous pensions que tu nous rejoindrais, l'autre jour. Mais tu n'es pas venu, dit Lily en se tournant vers son fils. Néanmoins, c'est mieux comme ça, poursuivit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres en désignant de la main Ginny, James Sirius, Albus et Lily Luna. Ils avaient besoin de toi. Le garçon qui a survécu.

-Il m'a dit que j'avais le choix, expliqua Harry. J'aurai pu rester. Il n'y avait plus que le Serpent et Voldemort, alors ma présence n'était plus indispensable. Mais… j'avais une excellente raison de revenir, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ginny qui lui sourit tendrement.

-Qui t'a dit que tu aurais pu rester ? l'interrogea James Sirius.

-Dumbledore.

Tous sourirent à l'évocation de ce nom, qu'il l'ait connu ou non.

-Ça a toujours été plus que le garçon qui a survécu, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Lily Luna.

-Mais cependant, on a tout de même toujours eu besoin du Survivant, dit Albus.

-Merci Al. Toutefois… es-tu certain de ce que tu dis ? J'ai bien peur que… -il se tourna vers sa fille- j'ai bien peur que cela n'ait pas profité à tout le monde.

-Il n'y avait pas que toi. Maman était une ancienne Poursuiveuse renommée, et j'ai choisi d'épouser le fils d'un Mangemort. J'ai tracé mon destin toute seule… avec l'aide de mon père. Pas du Survivant.

-On a tous tracé notre destin à notre façon, Papa, fit James Sirius. Et on ne peut pas te reprocher d'être le Survivant. À l'époque, nous ne comprenions pas que tu n'avais pas eu le choix, parce que pour nous, toutes les options étaient ouvertes. On pensait que tu te cherchais des excuses.

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu ais compris que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit doucement Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai bien compris. Je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait endurer ce Tournoi… J'aurai dû respecter ta volonté, et ne pas vouloir te montrer qu'on pouvait passer au-delà de la mort de Diggory. C'était malsain.

-Diggory ? intervint James. Je me rappelle de lui. Il a pris le train lorsque cette asiatique est arrivée. Cho, il me semble. Tu t'en rappelles, chérie ?

-Oui, répondit Lily. Je me souviens… C'était un garçon très courageux et très serviable. Il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Lily Luna.

-Tu n'as pas encore deviné ? répondit son grand-père avec un air malicieux.

-King Cross, répondit Harry. Je suis déjà venu ici… mais je ne vous ai pas vus.

-Je sais, répondit son père. Dumbledore nous l'avait interdit. Il semblait penser que notre présence te retiendrait ici pour toujours.

-Alors il savait qu'il fallait que je reparte…

-Sans doute. Dumbledore a toujours tout su… Il n'aura fait qu'une erreur : me prendre ma cape. Erreur fatale, dit James d'un ton léger qui démentait ses paroles.

-Où est-il ?

-Dumbledore ? Il est parti avec sa famille lorsque son frère est arrivé.

-Vous devez attendre depuis longtemps, non ? questionna Albus.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard.

-J'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis quelques jours seulement, mais en réalité, des années se sont sûrement écoulées, puisque vous êtes là, répondit Lily. Bien que j'ignore votre âge…

A ces paroles, James Sirius, Albus et Lily Luna réalisèrent alors qu'ils avaient un corps d'adolescent, très différent de celui qu'ils venaient de quitter.

-J'avais… j'avais cent trois ans, je crois, dit Albus d'un ton distrait.

-Peu importe, coupa James Sirius. Que devons-nous faire, maintenant ?

-Prendre un train, répondit son grand-père. Nous l'avons déjà fait plusieurs fois. Mais lorsque quelqu'un nous appelle, nous revenons ici, comme par…

-Magie, compléta sa femme en souriant.

-Dans ce cas, fit James Sirius avec un froncement de sourcil, vous devez être là depuis un moment, non ? demanda-t-il à ses parents.

-Comme tes grands-parents te l'ont expliqué, dit Harry, le temps s'écoule différemment ici. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression d'être arrivé depuis hier seulement. Et j'ai déjà fait le voyage… pour accompagner ta mère. Mais une petite partie de nous revient à chaque fois pour accompagner l'un de nos proches qui vient de trépasser. On ne doit pas laisser les gens seuls, même dans la mort.

Ses trois enfants ses regardèrent.

-Lequel d'entre nous est mort le dernier ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Ginny. Nous, nous le savons. Deux d'entre vous ont déjà effectué le voyage, mais vous ne vous en souvenez pas, parce que, Merlin soit loué, c'est trop récent. Dites-vous que vous êtes morts ensemble…

-Et puis, dit Harry, vous reviendrez. Il y a des personnes que vous avez aimé qui ont besoin de vous. Enfants, petits-enfants… La boucle s'arrête à la dernière personne qui vous a connu. Je suppose que c'est là que l'on meurt réellement.

-C'est pourquoi, déclara Lily, je pense que c'est la dernière fois que James et moi venons ici.

-Comment cela ? interrogea Lily Luna. Il y a plein de gens qui connaissent votre nom, à James et toi. Des gens pour qui vous êtes un modèle. Tout le monde connaît votre histoire.

-Peut-être, mais ils ne connaissent que cette image de nous. Notre personnalité, notre vie, tout s'efface pour ce que nous avons fait lorsque nous avons sauvé ton père.

-Je ne comprends pas, articula James Sirius avec lenteur. Nous, nous ne vous avons jamais connu non plus. Juste… en tant que légende, comme les autres…

-Légende ? releva James.

-Non, répondit Lily. Nous faisons partie de vous. Et vous avez choisi de l'accepter.

-C'est vrai, souffla Lily Luna. J'ai toujours eu la sensation que... à travers moi, c'était toi que je faisais vivre, expliqua-t-elle à sa grand-mère. Que ta vie avait été si courte, que je devais partager la mienne avec la tienne.

-Merci, murmura Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

James Sirius se tourna vers son grand-père, et celui-ci hocha la tête. Il comprenait qu'il en avait été de même pour son petit-fils.

-Ce voyage, dit-il, notre dernier, représente notre mort définitive car les dernières personnes nous ayant connu sont mortes désormais.

-Ça ne vous rend pas tristes ? demanda Albus.

-Tristes ? Il y a autre chose, là-bas, répondit James avec un geste vers le bout du quai. Quelque chose que nous allons découvrir ensemble. En prenant ce train qui arrive, par exemple.

-J'aime prendre le train, dit Lily Luna.

-Moi aussi, dit Albus en souriant à sa sœur. Le train a toujours été associé à Poudlard, pour moi.

Le train s'était à présent immobilisé devant eux. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et des personnes en descendirent…

-Oh, Merlin, murmura Lily Luna tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Un homme grand, à l'allure aristocratique, avec de longs cheveux noirs, l'air charmeur, s'avança vers James Sirius. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, accompagnée d'une jeune fille à la chevelure rose pétant vint à son tour...

Puis, d'autres personnes dont ils avaient entendu parler sans jamais les connaître, des camarades de classe, des amis, des cousins…

-Teddy ! s'exclama James Sirius.

-Salut, leur fit ce dernier en leur adressant un sourire, Victoire accrochée à son bras.

-Vous verrez, c'est un endroit merveilleux, leur dit-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il, lorsqu'on arrive là-bas ? demanda Albus.

-Tu cesses de vivre. Tu tombes dans un profond sommeil, un sommeil réparateur, où tes rêves sont toujours agréables. C'est la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il soit, crois-moi.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, identique à celui qui les avait réveillé précédemment.

-On devrait monter, intervint Sirius. Le train va partir.

-Et où nous emmènera-t-il exactement ? interrogea James Sirius.

-Plus loin, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Et ils montèrent tous ensemble dans le train, vers cette grande aventure qui faisait de la vie un instant si précieux.

* * *

_Je vous l'accorde, c'était un peu étrange... Alors, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas._

_J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est fini. Ce recueil va terriblement me manquer, aussi, j'espère de tout cœur vous retrouver bientôt sur une autre fic._

_Et sinon... Lequel des Potter avez-vous le plus aimé ? Quel drabble avez-vous préféré ?_

_Personnellement, j'ai aimé tous les personnages les uns autant que les autres... J'ai adoré tous les drabbles, mais j'ai une grosse préférence pour __**Lily Luna-Poudlard**__._

_Et Merci, Merci du fond du cœur à **Mea95Gryffondor** et **Louanne** ! _

_Bisous bisous et à bientôt !_

_Mlle Millie_


End file.
